


Mis-com-munication

by Draycevixen



Series: Space Cowboys [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the lovely Norfolkdumpling, as all this series was. </p><p>Kirk's reputation can be a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norfolkdumpling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norfolkdumpling/gifts).



"Bones?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"At last. Scotty needs to check the communicators. I've already tried to call you four times—"

"The coms are fine, I was busy."

"Busy? I've been gone for a week. I thought you'd be in the transport room to meet me."

"If that's all, Captain—"

"Like hell it is. Uhura just punched me, Scotty handed back the Saurian brandy I bought for him and Spock keeps looking at me like I smell bad. Either that or he's constipated. It's difficult to tell with Vulcans. What do you think is wrong?"

"In my professional opinion? Spock's not constipated."


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me in, Bones."

Jim hadn't been sure what to expect but it wasn't Bones wrapped in his cowboy bathrobe, stinking of Bourbon. 

Although Bones being ill explained a lot. "Trying to pickle your germs in alcohol?"

"You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow." Bones slumped into a chair, scratching at his stubble. "Would've been ready tomorrow."

"To welcome me home?"

"To act indifferent." 

Judging by Bone's wince he hadn't meant to admit that.

"What the fuck is going on? First the crew—"

"The Deaverian ambassador dropped off your betrothal gift, told us your whole romantic story. Congratu-fuck-you-lations."

_Shit._


	3. Chapter 3

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear."

"I didn't." Bones cradled the Bourbon. "At first. I tried to call and was told the Carpender ambassador's daughter was in your quarters and you weren't to be disturbed." 

"She was." 

"Fuck you... Captain."

Jim dropped to his knees. "To meet the Deaverian ambassador's son who'd scaled the balcony. In this particular Romeo and Juliet story I'm Friar Laurence." 

He cupped Bone's face. "I swear, on memaw's bathrobe, that I will never do anything to cause you to wear it."

"Jim." Bones smiled for the first time and kissed him, whisky breath and all.


End file.
